POM: Truth Or Dare Humanized
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: I made another story but it's a crossover with Happy Tree Friend's & Penguins Of Madagascar. The penguin's, lemur's & marlene are humanized...but with there tail's & ear's. Read, review & LIGHT flame's...still not used to those yet. FINISHED! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela.**

**P.S If you dont know who angel, alex & angela are they are in my other story "Trying To Survive Life"**

* * *

A girl with dark brown hair followed by three more people walked in front of a rundown building .

The three people were: Angel, her brother Alex & her younger sister Angela.

Angel has black hair that goes to her elbow's, she has grey eye's, wear's a green jacket over her white t-shirt, has light brown short's, green & white striped socks that went to her knee & purple boot's (she's 18 year's old).

Alex also has black hair (but is short), his bangs were long on the left side which covers the left part of his face, has dark grey eye's, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black converse & dark grey biker gloves (he's 18 year's old also).

Angela were's a dark pink dress (not enough 2 be red & that has grey short's on the bottom) with green lacing, were's knee high white socks, purple boots, has brown hair that goes 2 her sholder's & light grey eye's (she's 15 years old).

The girl with dark brown hair was there creator "DemonizedAngel455"

Her name (for this) is DA455, has brown eye's, her hair color is dark brown that goes to her shoulder's, she wear's a white sweater with green star's over her teal shirt which had a purple butterfly print on the right side of it, dark blue jean's & purple tennie-shoes.

"Uhhhh...do you think we can fix this place creator." Angela asked looking at her.

Angel put her hand on angela's shoulder & smiled at her "Yep all we need is a teamwork montage & were good."

"And exactly how do we do that." Alex asked looking at his sister (Angel)

ONE MONTAGE LATER

The building is cleaned up, everything is well built again, inside it had furniture for what was going to happen.

Everyone was covered with dirt from cleaning the place.

Angel, angela & DA455 had a smile on there face with there work...while alex had a surprised look on his face.

"It's amazing what one montage can do." Said alex still looking at the well built house now.

"Yeah...Well anyway here are the rule's for this turth or dare game." DA455 said

Angela whispered to her older sibling's "Who's she talking to." she asked looking at them.

They both just shrugged.

RULE'S:

1: Oc's are accepted just fill out the form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Look's:

Misc. (Things I need to know about):

2: Just about it & I know it's not alot...Just DON'T think of anything that can make someone feel akwierd when they read this.

"..Now for the contestant's" DA455 continued.

CONTESTANT'S:

Skipper

Kowalski

Private

Rico

Marlene

Julien

Mort

Maurice

Angel

Alex

Angela

DA455

"HEY!" Shouted alex, angel & angela.

DA455 got startled & turned around to see the three of them looking at her with an angry expression.

"Why are you putting us there!" Shouted angel.

"Don't complain i'm in it to...GOD!" DA455 shouted back at her.

Angel, alex & angela crossed there arm's & pouted.

"Send in those truth or dare's PLEASE!" DA455 said with her knee's on the ground & her hands together pleading.

"See ya." said DA455 back on her feet.

"Bye." Said the three together at the sametime, with a hint of anger.

* * *

**I'm going to make a seprate story-sorta-of-way that tell's you guy's & gal's how they look like in there human form's (But with there animal feature's...mean's only there tail's & ear's.) Yea that's right i'm making them human...with animal feature's.  
**  
**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela.**P.S. I do accept any kind of review & if you didint read "Penguins of Madagascar: Human version My way" Than you won't understand what's going on so yea read that first.

Thank you privateismine for giving me some dare's for this chapter  
I was starting to lose hope in this story & was about to delete it. :(  
BUT THANK THE LORD I DIDINT!

**P.S. If you didint read "Penguin's Of Madagascar: Human Version My Way" then you won't know what's goin on so yea read that first.**

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: Hi & thank the lord I got a review!

Private: *raise's his hand* Umm...exactly what are we doing.

DA455: Oh were doin a truth or dare thing.

All of the contestant's (except DA455): *Running away* NOOO!

DA455 used her author like power's (Ahh I love that power) to stop them from escaping

Skipper, angel, alex & marlene: DARN YOU AUTHOR POWER'S!

DA455 smiled

DA455: That's not the only thing that suck's everyone look behind your back & marlene, julien, maurice & mort look above your head's.

Everyone (except DA455, angela, alex & angel) look behind there back's (and above there head's) & gasped at the sight of there tail's & ear's

Private: *Blushing lightly & covering his tail* Oy this is emberassing.

Angela: Aww don't worry pri you look adorable. *covered her mouth with her hand's* "DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

Private: Uhhh. *the light blush started to get deeper*

DA455: Ok, enough of this on to the only dare's in this chapter!

Maruice: Umm I thought this was a truth or dare fic.

DA455: Uhhh... shut up let me do my author like thing's!

Maurice just glared at her

**privateismine**

**Hello! time for you to get some updates buddy. scince you don't allow unknown reviews, i'll have to do this for me and my sister who's 12.** **I dare maurice to kiss marlene & then brag about it the whole chapter. I dare kowalski** **and marlene to get locked in a closet. now the rest of the people have to sing everytime we touch and after they finish that , they have to sing Can you feel the love tonight. allow all reviews! BRB!**

Marlene & Maurice: SAY WHAT!

DA455: You heard that person. NOW KISS!... & someone hold down skipper or throw him in the closet!

Skipper: Say wha-

Angel & alex throw skipper into the closet, closed the door & baracated it

Skipper: WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF HERE! *start's pounding on the door*

Maurice gulped & kissed marlene for 10 second's

Maurice: That was the best kiss she ever got.

Angel & alex moved & skipper fell on the floor

Alex & Angel: Oops

DA455: Ok now that that's over with. *grabbed kowalski & a grossed out marlene, shoved them into the closet & closed the door*

Maruice: *bragging* I'm the best kisser in the world

Mort: I like singing *looking at the peice of paper while holing on to julien's feet*

Julien: Not the feet *trying to get the clinging mort off of him*

Rico: Do we have to sing.

Everyone stopped what they were doing & looked at rico

Julien: Tico-

Everyone: RICO!

Julien: Rico talked. *countinued while pointing a finger at him*

Rico: HOLY SHIT I TALKED! Everyone just continued to stare at him (except marlene & kowalski who were in the closet)

DA455: *clapped her hand's together" Umm why wont we start singing, who's with me.

Everyone just nodded

**Everytime We Touch**

**Everyone:**

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

**Everyone (Again) **

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

**And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

**And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**

Angela: *tap's her older sister's shoulder* Should we get kowalski & marlene out of the closet.

DA455: *Chuckle's nearvously* Oh I forgot we had them in there, my bad. *went to open the door  
which had marlene run out of the closet, go to the bathroom & get a bar of soap from there.*

Kowalski just shrugged trying to not let them think he kissed marlene in the closet when they were singing

But he's unlucky angel walked over to skipper & whispered in his ear

Skipper: *Skipper hitted rico's stomach (yea that's right rico can still regurgataite) & got a BIG hammer out* YOUR FUCKIN DEAD KOWALSKI! *skipper started chasing kowalski*

Kowalski: AHHHH!

Marlene, private, rico & (out of random) mort started to chase after the two

Marlene, rico & private: SKIPPER DON'T HURT HIM!

Mort was just laughing not even knowing what the hell was going on

Alex: Uhhh...let's finish this before thing's get out of hand.

DA455: Right, bye & Please send me those review's-* hear's somthing break*

Kowalski: OOOOOOWWWWWW!

DA455: *Stare's in shock*- & bandage's.

* * *

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela.**

Thank you privateismine, Mobygirl21 & fox tamer 113

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: Welcome back to "POM: Truth Or Dare Humanized"

Everybody else: *Sarcastic* Woohoo...

DA455: *Glares at them* Anyway... *Stop's glaring* we got 3 truth & dare's

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************

**privateismine:**

******************************************************Awesone! Skipper: are you attracted to kowalski in any way? kowalski: why do you like science so much? private: why do you have so many fangirls? Rico: do you think i should change my penname? if so, to what? Maurice: do you hate julien? I dare julien and skipper to sing "beautiful girls". i dare private and mort to put on pink dresses and sing "barbie girl" i dare rico to play with rabid dogs. i angela to read Abnegation by blouper and then tell the stars of the story about it. (P.S, its on fanfiction)  
**

Kowalski blushed & knew what private is mine ment.

Skipper: Of course, kowaski's like a brother to me.

Angel, alex, angela & DA455: *Facepalm* Oh My God...

Skipper: What?

Alex: Nothing.

Kowalski: I like science because I can think of anything & create something that come's to my mind & then use that on an inanoment or anoment object & change there moleculer structure &-

Skipper: Kowalski put a quarter in the show off jar please.

Private take's out the show off jar which is half full & goes to kowalski.

Kowalski *mumbling & taking out a quarter*...show off jar.

Private: I don't know why I have so many fangirls mayby because i'm cute or something, I don't know.

Angela: But you are cute private *Facepalm's & blushes* OH COME ON!

Private look's the other way & blushes (yes private & angela have a crush on each other)

Rico: Nah I don't think you should change your penname.

Angela: Why do you say that rico?

Rico: *Shrug's* I dont know I like making people uncomfortable.

Private:?, I dont feel uncomfortable?

Maurice: *Crosses his arms* the penname is privateismine.

Private: o.O, ok now I feel uncomfortable.

Julien: Of course not none of my royal subject's dispises me

Maurice: Weelll.

Julien: Weelll what maruice.

Maurice: Nothing.

DA455: Ok, skipper & julien here's the lyrics *tosses the lyrics to them*.

Skipper & julien caught the lyrics & read the title "Beautiful Girls".

Skipper & julien: O.O'

*Song play's magicly out of nowhere*

Beautiful Girls:

Skipper & julien:

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Skipper:

Yeah yeah

I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished that I would be your baby

Skipper & julien:

Be your baby

Julien:

You try to spit some game  
Asking me girl what ya name  
Saw all that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something tells me that we have fun together

Skipper & julien:

Fun together

Skipper:

I ain't easy to find  
I'm a one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty your wine  
I know your only mine  
Tonight is yours  
Tomorrow is for another guy

Skipper & julien:

Another guy

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Julien:

You've been calling me  
Leaving messages all week  
Was your curiousity  
Got ya knees weak  
I'm not looking for a man  
So I don't want no confusion

Skipper & julien:

No confusion

Skipper:

I took ya to the floor  
Got ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I let you hot  
With your mind used to running wild

Skipper & julien:  
Running wild

Julien:

I ain't easy to find  
I'm a one of a kind  
Oh when I judge your wine  
I know your only mine  
If you stick around  
Be careful not to fall in love

Skipper & julien:

Fall in love

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Skipper:

Now a couple months have past  
Never thought that this would last  
Oh everybody asked  
How ya got a girl like that  
But you should've known  
That nothing lasts forever

Skipper & julien:

Lasts forever

Julien:

I mashed up ya mind  
When I tell you lies  
But boy don't be suprised  
That I'm seeing other guys  
I'm too young to settle  
And you should've known better

Skipper & julien:

Known better

Damn all these beautiful girls

Skipper:

You should have known

Skipper & julien:

We're only gonna do your dirt

Julien:

Cuz i'll have

Skipper & julien:

I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Everyone: O.O

DA455: Holy chiz you guy's sing good!

Julien & skipper: Meh.

Alex: Meh, nothin you guy's sing great & private & mort put on these pink dresses & sing barbie girl.

Mort: I like dresses!

Private: Wait! Why?

Julien: Because de person said so.

Barbie Girl:

Mort:

Hiya Barbie

Private:

Hi Ken!

Mort:

You wanna go for a ride?

Private:

Sure, Ken!

Mort:

Jump in!

Private:

Ha ha ha ha

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

Private:

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dolly

Mort:

You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

Private:

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ah ah ah, yeah

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ah ah ah, yeah

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Mort:

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

Private:

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ah ah ah, yeah

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ah ah ah, yeah

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ah ah ah, yeah

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ah ah ah, yeah

Mort:

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Private:

ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Mort:

Well, Barbie, we're just getting started

Private:

Oh, I love you Ken!

Alex: Oh God! That song alway's creep's me out!

Marlene: Why's that al- where the hell is alex?

DA455: In the corner rocking back & forward.

Everyone look's at alex which he is rocking back & forward.

Alex: What?

DA455: Nothing, rico go play with rabid dog's.

Rico: *Smile's* Ok *Start's walking away*.

DA455: *Stand's there confuised* Ok?, angela did you read the story?

Angela: Yep *grab's Kowalski, marlene & skipper & drag's them in the closet*

Angel: Was skipper a main character?

Angela: Nope I just wanted to bring him.

A couple of hour's later

Angela comes out with a deep blushed marlene & skipper & kowalski's right cheak red & him rubbing it.

DA455: Sooo, what happend.

Angela: That im going to keep a secret.

DA455: Dam, *See's rico with a dog* what happend?

Rico: I'm going to keep that a secret.

DA455: Agh! Well that's all for toda-

Maruice: What about the other two?

DA455: I don't want someone to read THAT long.

Everyone: Oh.

DA455: I promise to put the other truths & dare's ok, bye!

Everyone: Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela.**

Alright here's the other two truth & dares. Enjoy

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: Welcome back! as I promised I will do the other two dare's First

****************

**Mobygirl21:**

*gasp* I'M GONNA FRICKEN' KILL SKIPPER IF HE REALLY HURT KOWALSKI! HOW DARE YOU SKIPPER? HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FAVORITE CHARECTER! Wait, did I just say that out loud! Oops... Mah bad... Well, atleast everyone now knows about my fan-girl obbsession/crush on Kowalski... Wait... THEY'RE HUMANS! Hmmm... I have an idea... Kowalski, I have a dare for you *BTW, I said that in a sing-song type voice, just so you know XDD*. I dare you to go on a date with me. I know the perfect movie for us to watch! BTW, it'll have to be at my house, cuz it's not a modern movie sereis... Well, it'll be My Girl and My Girl 2. The first one, I have the perfect reason for. Because then, when Thomas J. dies, I'll be all sad, and then, I'll need a shoulder to cry on, then the second one is so romantic, and such a good movie, that I might even forget you're there because I'll be so into it. Oh, then we can watch A Sereis of Unfortunate Events, then Brdige To Terribithia. Those two are just really good movies. Neither of them has any real romance. They're just amazing movies. Oh, I dare Skipper and Marlene to also go on a date, and Marlene gets to choose what they do. I have a feeling it'll involve a spanish guitar being played by Skippy... Yes, I just called him Skippy , my twin sister wants on, so bye. She'll probably reveiw, too. Her username is Tonygirl21. Bye! For now (evil smile)...

Kowalski: *Blushes* Thank you.

DA455: Kowalski..

Kowalski: Yes..

DA455: *Point's out the door* Go.

Kowalski: What?

Angel: Go on your freakin date!

Kowalski: Oh, see ya.

Kowalksi goes out the door & everyone turn's there attention to skipper & marlene.

Marlene: Ok can you please stop that it's starting to creep me out.

DA455: *Point's out the door, again* Go.

Marlene: Ok, *Starts pulling on skipper's hand* come on SKIPPY let's go watch a movie.

Skipper: *Get's up* Don't call me th-*Stumbled over marlene's pulling*

Marlene: See ya guy's later.

Everyone else: Bye!

Right when marlene & skipper left DA455 looked at angel, alex & angela.

DA455: You did put the small camera, right.

Angel, alex & angela: Yup!

DA455: Good, next!

****************

**fox tamer 113:**

**Hi guys!**

**Kowalski: Why do you like candy so much?**

**In terms of today, how old is Jiggles?(if you answer honestly you will have officer X's van)**

**If your so smart, how could you not read?**

**Are all of the quarters in the 'show-off jar' yours?**

**When Skipper says"I don't know the meaning of surrender!", why do you always explain it to him, even if he knows it?**

**Were you jelous of Dr. blowholes highly advance and highly expensive technology?**

**do you believe in the saying,"Girls are made of sugar, spice, and everything nice"?**

**I dare you to recite the periodic table backwards!**

**(here's some bandages for you ^_^)**

**Skipper: what does skipper means?**

**have you ever thought of settling down with somebody?(P.S: I'm not a skilene/skipperxmarlene fan)**

**If yes, what type of girl would you like?**

**Did you like it, when Julien's groove transferred to you?**

**how did you guys get the T.V?**

**how did you get the money for all the things you guys have?**

**(and don't say classified)**

**how did you meet the team?**

**I dare you to breakdance! (the most dangerous dance moves!)**

**(BTW, nice suit!)**

**Private: I heard a rumor that your from London, is it true?**

**how did you guys get so many peanutbutter winkies?**

**how old are you? (sorry I forgot...)**

**I dare you to eat a truck-load full of peanutbutter winkies in 1-2 minutes with nothing left.**

**Rico: how come you can regurgitate while being human? ?_?**

**how did you get that scar?**

**why can't you talk when your a penguin?**

**I dare you to hmmmm... I know! Blow up Denmark!**

**Everybody: I dare you guys to dance with Juien for 4 hours strait! (Skipper you shall breakdance only.)**

**Popcorn, candy, and whatever drinks you wish for everyone!**

DA455: Well kowalski isint here right now, he's on his date *Get's a letter* what the?

Opens the letter to see that it's from kowalksi.

DA455: O.O What the! how did he know!

Private: he's k'walksi what do you expect.

DA455: That's true, he says that he loves candy because it is sweet, he doesnt know how old is jiggles he just want's the van (-.-), he can read now thanks to angel, alex, angela & me, all the quarter's are his & he say's that he's lost about 25.00 (O.O), he thought that skipper didint know the word, yes he is jelous of blowhole's technology, he use to believe it until he met me, angel & angela (Oh that's nice.), he did write it backword's but it hurt's my brain to read it & he say's thanks for the bandage's.

DA455: Now skipper isint here becaus-

Skipper & marlene walk through the door .

DA455: Oh never mind.

Angela wispers in DA455's ear.

DA455: *Smirks* I knew they liked each other, well skipper do you know what "Skipper" means & here's the other truth's & dare.

Skipper: "Skipper" means captian of a ship, *Read's the other truth's & dare* no i've never thought of *Deep blush* settling with someone, I didint like it when julien's groove was transferd to me-

Private: But it looked like you lik-*get's slapped across the face* right sorry.

Skipper: Anyway we got the T.V. from DA455's house-

DA455: That was you! ME & MY FAMILY WERE LOOKING FOR THAT DAMN THING FOR HALF A WEEK! *takes a DEEP breath* It's ok we have a new T.V. contuinue.

Skipper: OK?, we got the money from rico, how did I meet the team? let's see me & kowalski were in antarctica & we traveled to spain & met rico who was fighting a bull then we traveled to england & met private & got caught in new york & got transfered to central park zoo & that's how I met my team, thank you for the complament & OH COME ON! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THAT I GOT JULIENS GROOVE TRANSFERD TO ME-

Angel: Just dance.

Skipper: *Mumble's & start's to breakdance*

5 minutes later

A couple of stuff are broken & skipper is sitting in his chair while everyone else was hiding in the closet. Mort looks out of the closet.

Mort: Wow.

DA455: O.O, im not paying this.

Alex: Next.

Private: Yes I am from london, we get peanutbutter winkies from kowalski's winkie machine & im 15 years old.

DA455: Okay then *whistle's* bring it in jeff!

Julien: *Whisper's to alex* Who's jeff?

Alex: *Shruggs*

DA455: Private you have to eat a truck-load full of peanutbutter winkie's in 1-2 minute's.

Private: W-w-w-w-winkies *His left eye is twitching & he has a big smile*.

DA455: *Frightin face* Y-yeah good luck.

Private: *Jump's into the winkie pile* WINKIEEESSSS!

DA455: EVERYBODY IN THE CLOSET!

Everyone (except private) run inside the closet.

5 minutes later (Private finished it in 1 minute & 45 second's)

Angela looks out side the closet to see private passed out on the floor

Angela: It's safe to come out now.

Angel: Alright, rico.

Rico: I can still regurgitate because it's my skill but it hurt's when I cough up something big, I got the scar from the bull skipper was talking about & I could talk when I was a penguin but I just didint want to.

Skipper & Private: YOU MEAN YOU COULD STILL TALK EVEN WHEN YOU WERE A PENGUIN!

Rico: Yep & *Starts walking away* see ya.

Private: Where are you going rico?

Rico: *Turns around* To blow up denmark beacuse it's my dare.

Skipper: DON'T RICO! *Tackles rico* I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A DARE YOU CAN'T BLOW UP DENMARK! *Hear's a beep sound* What was that?

Rico: I just blew up denmark.

Skipper: I hate you.

Rico: I hate you too.

Kowalski: *walks in* What goes on.

Julien: Everyone has to dance with de king.

Kowalksi: *Turns around* & im out.

Angela: *Grab's kowlaski's sleeve* Oh no your not, your dancing with us & skipper has to break dance again.

Skipper: Damn.

4 Hours later

Everyone is breathing heavy & are on the floor trying to catch there breath except julien.

DA455: The.. good news... is ... that we ...have ... something to eat ... & drink.

Everyone else: *Weakly* Whoo... Hoo.

DA455: See ya next time.

Everybody: Bye... 


	5. Chapter 5

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela.**

Alright here's the other two truth & dares. Enjoy

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: Welcome back!

Rico: Will you stop saying that!

DA455: No! & *Singsongy voice* I have a surprise for you guy's & girl's.

Everyone: *Confuised* ?

DA455: Come on in!

A blue haired 19 year old walks in (Yea that's right he can walk) with a Dark blue bissness suit, a bionic left eye, eye color black & Black shoe's.

Human Penguins: Blowhole?

Blowhole: Human pen-gu-ins?

Julien: Blowy!

Maruice & Marlene: Julien!

DA455, alex, angel & angela: *Covers there eyes* Oh God.

Mort: *Randomly holds a tomato* tomato!

DA455: Okay before you guy's go destroying each other, let's just finish this okay.

The blowhole & human penguin's keep staring at each other with hate.

DA455: Don't make me use my authoress power's on you!

Blowhole & Human peguins: *crosses there arm's* Fine.

Angel: Ok, First:

****************

**megeriffic:**

I dare skipper to put on a ton of makeup.

I dare private to stand and watch as rico destroys every lunacorn item in the universe

I dare rico to sit in a room all alone with private reading mushy poetry

I dare julian to give all his kingly power to mort and let everybody beat him up

I dare maurice to drink the nasty smoothie with the earwax cherry from the episode truth ache

I dare Mort to be super glued to king juliens feet and after one hour when the glue has dried, be painfully stripped off.

I dare Marlene to get a green mowhock and talk in spanish for the rest of the chappie.

I dare angel, alex, and angela to recieve any three items in the world of their choosing

I dare everybody except angela, alex, angel, and kowalski to do everything that DA455 says without a single complaint. Or else DA455 gets to shock you with the shock collers that magically appeared on your necks.

and finally... kowalski has to... kiss my OC, go on a date with her, kiss her again, and propose to her.

Oh, and I almost forgot... Rico... Blow up Kammie's twin sister that is very girly and hotter than her. Her name is Janice.

! Have a nice day!

Skipper: O.O *Start's running away*.

Angel: Oh no your not. *grab's him with her tentacle's.*

Skipper: *Fall's* Oof DAMMIT! *Look's behind*

Everyone else (Except alex, angela & DA455 (me) ) Stare wide eyed.

Everyone else: *Point at the tentacle* What is that?

DA455: *Chuckles & smile's nervously* Did I forget to mention angel's a demon.

Everyone: YES!

DA455: Well alex is a reaper & angela *Notice's private tense* is actullay a human *notice's private relaxing*.

Angela: All right girls time to give skipper a makeover *Start's to drag him along with the other girls to the other room*

Skipper: I hate my life.

2 Hours later (Yes it took that long just to give him a make over)

Skipper is sitting in his chair with a frown & his arm's crossed.

Skipper has blue eye shadow, red lipstick, eyeliner & powder on his cheek's.

Skipper: *Notice's the other boy's staring* What!

Alex: N-nothing *trying not to laugh*

Skipper: *Angerly* When can I take this off.

DA455: The person didint say when just wait till it's mort's turn.

Skipper: *Mumbles angerly*

Private: NOOOO!

DA455: *Drag's private to the explosion room* YEESS!

6 Hour's later

Private is looking at the ground sobbing quietly.

DA455: Aww don't worry pri you get to say mushy poetry to rico.

Rico: NOOOOOO!

DA455: *Drag's rico to another room & thorws him in there* YES!

2 Hour's Later (These are alot of "Hour's Later")

Rico is in the corner rocking back & foward

Rico: So.. many... POETRY!

Kowalski: *Patting rico's back* It's okay rico, it's okay.

DA455: *Look's at ki-er julien* Julien.

Julien: No nev- AAAAAAHHHHH!

Everyone else (Except kowalksi, angel, alex, angela, blowhole & DA455): AAAAAAHHHHHH!

DA455: *Stop's pressing the button* Im sorry, what was that?

Julien: I said okey-dokey *Give's mort all of his kingly power*

DA455: Now everyone, BEAT UP JULIEN! or get shocked!

Everyone didint even hesitate & start beating up julien.

A couple minute's later (HA now it's not hour's later)

Julien has brusies on his arms, legs & face, a black eye & missing 4 teeth- er make that 5.

Julien: MY MONEY MAKER!

Maruice: Aww *Drinks the smoothie metion before* Hmmm not that bad.

Angel: Ewww, skipper go ahead & take off you're make-up.

Skipper: Finally! *Goes & washes off make-up*.

Alex: Okay? ill be right back *Leave's & come back with super glue*

Julien: *Scared Voice* What is that for?

Alex: Nothing, *Pour's super glue on julien's feet* Mort the feet!

Mort: DA FEET! *Run's to juien's feet*

1 Hour Later (Damnit!, it came back!)

Mort is now SUPER glued to julien's feet now for the pain.

Angela: Rico!, crowbar & earmuffs!

Rico: *simles & hack's up a crowbar & earmuffs* Hehe.

DA455: Alright everyone put on your earmuffs & push your earmuffs to your ear's really hard!

Everyone do as there told.

1 Ambulance later

DA455: WOW that was a harsh scream! & who called the ambulance?

Angel: *Raises her hand* I did.

DA455: Good & *Look's at blood & bloody mort with a disgusted face* How are we going to get rid of the blood?

Marlene: I don't know & i'll be right back. *Leave's to the bathroom & come's out with a green mowhock* Hola amigo's.

Everyone: What?

DA455: She said hello friend's.

Everyone: Oh.

Alex: O I know what I want *Think's & a cotton candy machine, snow machine & water came out*.

Everyone: Really.

Alex: Yes really *look's at his younger sister (Angela)* what do you want angela?

Angela: I want our puppy to come home, *A 5 foot three headed dog come's out* Fluffy! *Hug's the dog*

Everyone: *Stare's wide-eyed at the dog* THAT'S YOUR PUPPY!

Angela: Yup *Look's at her older sister (Angel)* what do you want sis?

Angel: *Mumble's* I want our parent's back.

Angela: What sis?

Angel: I said that I want a Left4dead, Left4Dead2 & water *What she said come's out*

DA455: Okay it's late & I want to go to bed so i'll use my authoress power's to speed it up.

1 Hour Later

DA455: Kowalski is now married to kamelia & I think her sister is dead or injured & will get to the other truth & dare's. C ya!

Marlene: Adios!

Everyone: Bye!


	6. Prom Night

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela.**

I know that this took a long time please understand.

Enjoy.

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: Hello & i'll be right back! *Runs out the door*

Everyone: *sitting there confused* ? *hear's a crash* !

Random person: MY CAR!

DA455: *Come's back inside* I just reliezed that I can't drive & that was my neighbor's my car. *leave's*

3 Hour's later (God when am I gonna stop this!)

DA455: *Come back with shopping bag's* I'M BACK!.

Maurice: What's with the bag's?

DA455: *Point's at him* SHUT UP! *Runs into the other room*

Maurice: O.O

A couple of minutes later

DA455 comes out with a spaghetii strap night sky blue dress that goes to her ankle's, her hair in a pony tail & black shoe's

Skipper: Why are you wearing a dress?

DA455: Shut up & listen to her *Point's to Mobygirl21*

Alex: O.O Where did she come from!

DA455: The sky.

Mobygirl21: *mouth covered to keep from laughing, starring at everyone wide eyed* Wow. Well, that dare gave me an idea. I dare everyone to have a prom, and you do have to have a date for it. *turns to Kowalski* Kowalski, I have a truth for you. Will you go to prom with me?

Kowalski: Ummm? *Looks at his wife*

Kammie:*Rolls her eye's & nod's her head*

Kowalski: Yes.

Mobygirl21: EEK! *runs into dressing room, then comes back out in a strapless red velvet dress* I'm ready!

Private: O.O How did she do that!

DA455: Girls are capable to dress really fast (In fanfiction or in real life. if anyone can do that?). Now let me introduce angel's & alex's date's. First Angel's date: J.R.

A teen who's 18 years old walk's in. He has brown hair like alex's hair except none of his eye's are covered, has blue eyes, greyish bluish sweater & pants with dark grey biker glove's & dark blue shoe's.

DA455: *Notices angel & J.R. feelling uncomfortable & blushing allitle* Now alex's date : Minnie.

A teen who's 17 year's old walk's in. She has dirty blonde hair that goes to her middle of her elbow's & shoulder's which has a black headband, has black eye's, wear's a pink dress that has a flower on her chest that goes to the middle of her knee's & waist, has black mary jane's & knee high sock's.

J.R.: *Point's at DA455* What up with the dress

DA455: No comment, *Whisper's to the reader's* You'll find out who's the other boy's date. *Tosses them the other clothes* NOW GET DRESSED!

J.R. & Minnie: You have to deal wth this.

Everyone (Except DA455): Yep!

Of course because of my lazieness i just gave the boy's black suit's & black shoe's... except mort & private they had white suit's & white shoe's. Marlene still had everything except her headband & small jacket. Angela had a strapless purple & black dress that goes to her knee's & black flat's. Angel had a dark green dress that was above her knee's & green heel's. Minnie still had the same dress she was wearing but with pink heel's & she doesint have her black headband.

Skipper, Private, Alex & J.R.: O.O *Falls off of seat while blushing* *Get's up, still blushing* Im okay!

DA455: Ooookaaaayy, anywho these are the other boys date. Here's rico's date: Sophiana (Or an easier way to say it sophie)

Sophie is 16 years old & has dark brown hair (Which has a purple rose on it) with ruby red eye's walks in with a black puffy dress with black flat's.

DA455: Sophie is not goth if that's what your wondering. Anyway, here's mort's date: Bubble's.

(Im pretty sure you know who bubble's is if not she is the blonde blue eyed powerpuff girl) Bubble's is (for this) 10 years old & has blonde hair which is in pigtails with blue eye's walks in with a blue puffy dress & blue flat's.

DA455: *Whisper's to reader's* Because of budget cut's I had to get puffy dresses... but they were half the price I got from the other's. Which is very surprising beca- nevermind... this isint the place. *Stop's whispering* Okay here's maurice's date: Darla

Darla is 19 year's old with green eye's & has dirty blonde hair that's in a pony-tail walks in & is wearing a green puffy dress & green heel's.

DA455: & Dr. Blowhole's date: *Whisper's to the sky* Im sorry *Stop's whispering* Doris

Doris is 17 years old with ocean blue hair which has a fake seashell & starfish on her headband with night sky colored eye's walks in & is wearing a sky blue puffy dress & white heel's.

DA455: Yah know what I just realized *Point's at julien* I have to go to the prom with HIM!

All the girl's (Except minnie): Oh that suck's.

DA455: Let's just get this over with *Point's at the door* TO THE GYM!

2 1/2 Hour's later

DA455: That went well IF BLOWHOLE DIDINT BLOW UP THE WHOLE GYM!

Everyone has rip's & burn mark's on there clothes & body from blowhole

Everyone (Except blowhole): *Glare at him*

Blowhole: *Notice's everyone glaring at him* What!

DA455: Nothing *Look's for her little bag* Where's- *Stare's wide eyed at everyone* OH SHIT!

Everyone: What?

DA455: I lost the other truth or-*Glares at blowhole* Blowhole come over here.

Blowhole: *Notice's DA455's glare* Uhh im oka-

DA455: Come. Over. HERE!

Blowhole: Im fine whe-*Get's pulled by the ear* OWOWOWOWOWWW!

DA455: *Grabbing blowhole by his ear* Ill be right back everyone go back to the truth or dare house.

After watching what happend they went without heasetation & the guest star's go back to where they were, but will come back when truth or dared.

A couple of minutes later DA455 comes back but without blowhole.

Everyone: ? *Hears an ambulance* ! *Stare's at DA455 in shock*

DA455: Anyone piss me off & that will happend to you. UNDERSTAND!

Everyone: *Nods* What did he do?

DA455: He destroyed the other truth or dare's.

Everyone: Oh

DA455: Don't worry blowhole will come back the next chapter... im pretty sure he's sorry for blowing up EVERYONE'S truth or dare's but will get to them. Bye!

Everyone: Bye.


	7. DDR

********

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela.**

Oh & kowalskilover11 kammie's not my OC but ill let you figure that out yourself

Enjoy.

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: Hello, First:

********

********

**fox tamer 113**

Hiya, its me again!

I'm sorry if I tired you guys out. ;_;

TRUTHS:

KOWALSKI: (don't worry I like listening on scientific facts.)

tell me everything you know about emotions.

what did you do to Jiggles?

do you know e-moh-tions is caused by chemicals in the body?

Do you still like-like Doris?

why do you have such a girly scream? (sorry if I offended you.)

SKIPPER: (no saying classified)

What happened between Denmark and you? And why?

Why are you short and have a flat head? (sorry if I offend you)

Could you do the 'Corkscrew' move while human? (If yes, see the dares.)

RICO:

why do you like exposions? (don't worry I ike them too.)

how many stuff coud you swallow and regurgitate?

what is the name of your doll? (does she even have a name?)

(P.S: Sorry in advance)

DARES:

SKIPPER: *Play DDR with DA455 w/ the song 'Stamp on the Ground'

* Dress, talk, and act as a cowboy for the rest of the chapter.

*I dare you to give up on coffee for 2-3 chapters

RICO: * Forgive me.

* Dress, talk, and act as a sailor for the rest of the chapter.

* Drink as much energy drinks as you can. (NO-one shall/can stop him! (A hyper Rico is a deadly Rico!))

PRIVATE: * I dare you to give up on winkies for 2-3 chapters.

* I dare you to tap-dance like in Happy feet.

KOWALSKI: *I triple dare you to not to talk any words longer than 5 letters.

*I quadruple dare you to not do any sciencey stuff.

Everybody: I quadruple dare you to do a parody on Naruto. (you Angel gets to pick who's who.)

After the show you guys deserve a big buffet.

Sooo...

Here you go!

*Uses reviewer's power to make a buffet for you guys*

ENJOY!

DA455: Wait *Put's earmuff's on* okay go ahead.

Kowalski: E-moh-tions, often called feelings, include experiences such as love, hate, anger, trust, joy, panic, fear, and grief. Emotions are related to, but different from, mood. Emotions are specific reactions to a particular event that are usually of fairly short duration. Mood is a more general feeling such as happiness, sadness, frustration, contentment, or anxiety that lasts for a longer everyone experiences emotions, scientists do not all agree on what emotions are or how they should be measured or studied. Emotions are complex and have both physical and mental components. Generally researchers agree that emotions have the following parts: subjective feelings, physiological (body) responses, and expressive component of emotions that scientists call subjective feelings refers to the way each individual person experiences feelings, and this component is the most difficult to describe or measure. Subjective feelings cannot be observed; instead, the person experiencing the emotion must describe it to others, and each person's description and interpretation of a feeling may be slightly different. For example, two people falling in love will not experience or describe their feeling in exactly the same responses are the easiest part of emotion to measure because scientists have developed special tools to measure them. A pounding heart, sweating, blood rushing to the face, or the release of adrenaline * in response to a situation that creates intense emotion can all be measured with scientific accuracy. People have very similar internal responses to the same emotion. For example, regardless of age, race, or gender, when people are under stress, their bodies release adrenaline; this hormone helps prepare the body to either run away or fight, which is called the "fight or flight" reaction. Although the psychological part of emotions may be different for each feeling, several different emotions can produce the same physical behavior is the outward sign that an emotion is being experienced. Outward signs of emotions can include fainting, a flushed face, muscle tensing, facial expressions, tone of voice, rapid breathing, restlessness, or other body language. The outward expression of an emotion gives other people clues to what someone is experiencing and helps to regulate social interactions.

Kowalski: Jiggles is in my la- *remembers skipper*Heaven he's in heaven, yes I know e-moh-tions are caused by chemicals in the body, no im a married man & you did not offended me because I dont have a girly scream.

Alex: *Is holding jello to make it look like jiggles & is eating it* Mmmm jiggles taste's like jello.

Kowalski: *Girly Scream* *Notice's it's jello & look's at the floor* Okay I do have a girly scream.

DA455: HA!, next

Skipper: My family live's in denmark.

Everybody else: O.O

Skipper: & IM NOT SHORT OR FLATHEADED ANYMORE... right?

Everybody else: *Still in shock* O.O

Skipper: *Getting creeped out* anyway no I cant do the corkscrew move because I go head first & as a penguin I could poke anyone with my beck but sence im human I can kill myself & IM NOT DOING TH- *Gets pulled by DA455 to the DDR machine* AHHHHHH!

DA455: *Out of shock* Come on it'll be fun *Goes on the machine & tap's the other part of the step plateform with her foot* There's one more.

Skipper: No dice I anint- *Stop's & watches DA455*

Anime DDR (Stamp on the ground Amv) the link didint want to work so find it, it's like cartoonish sorta (This is the video & DA455 is on the right side & Skipper is on the other but Skipper & DA455 dont do the flirting & punching also ignore the other people but think of them as everybody else & yes DA455 did teach mort how to play DDR)

Private: I KNEW HE COULD DANCE!

Skipper: YEA I CAN DANCE SO WHAT! I mean *Goes & dresses up as a cowboy* Howdy! & NO WAY!

DA455: YES WAY!, next!

Rico: I like explosions beacuse they make LOUD NOSIES & DESTRUCTION!, 10, Jannete, *Goes & change's into a cute sailor suit* Ahoy matey's & AWW SWEEEEEEET! *Drink's all the energy drink's*

DA455: SCREW THE CLOSET! *Run's out the door while yelling* EVERYBODY HEAD TO THE HILL'S!

Everybody & I mean EVERYBODY (Except rico): *Run's to the hill's*

Everybody: *come back & see the city in ruin's & rico sleeping* O.O

DA455: O.O Good bye city... & my other truth or dare's *look's at the ground* Private, kowalski *Almost going to cry* please. *Start's to sob quietly*

Private: *Feeling sorry for DA455* Okay ill give up winkie's for those many chapter's & *Start's to tap-dance like in happy feet trying to cheer DA455 up*

Kowalksi: *Feeling sorry* Okay I wont talk alot. *Shun's any sciency stuff*

Angel: Sense DA455 is sad to choose one will you please tell us which one, tell us what character's you want us to be & what you want us to do she has a hard life trust me.

DA455: *wiping tear's away* thank's angel... well.. c ya & thank's for the buffet.

Everybody: Bye.


	8. DEVIL!

********

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela... & devil**

When I have alot of truths & dares I put 5 truth's & dare's in & you guy's/girl's in the chapter to read it just to let you know.

Anyway Enjoy.

P.S. PLEASE dont rush me to do your truth or dare's because it's already hard in my life along with everyone else in the world so please DONT make me stressed. Also be sure to check my poll (It's which one of my OC's you like the best & Please I would really apriciate it if you take it)

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: *Staring into space*

Private: *Waving a hand in front of her face* Heellllooooo anyone home.

DA455: *Still staring*

?: Is she being a dumbass again.

Everyone: O.O *Turn to see Devil with her arm's crossed*

Devil look's just like angel just with red eyes, wear's a green mini jacket with blue flame's over her purple shirt, a purple skirt, white sock's that go under her waist-line & black mary jane's.

Angel: DEVIL! what are you doing here!

Devil: *Smirks* Hello goody-two shoe's *walks up to her* long time no see.

Angel: *still frowning* I said what are you doing here devil!

Devil: Im the back-up host sense *Point's at DA455* Dumbass over there is in shock & I made a deal with you *Leans in* remember.

Angel: *Look's at the ground* Yes I remember.

Everyone Else: *Confused*

Devil: *Smirk's at angel* You didint tell them. Did you.

Angel: *Looks up & shakes her head* No I didnt.

Skipper: SMOKED SALMON WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!

Angel: *Look's at eveyone with a sad face* I made a deal with a devil.

Everyone: o.o what kind of deal.

Angel: *Her eye's start to water* Devil... is a part of my soul.

Everyone: O.O OH MY GOD!

Devil: That's right why don't we start this shall we.

AnnaConda1209: Awesome! Can I try a dare? I dare Marlene to kiss Julian. I dare Skipper to watch. I dare Rico to bomb a bomb factory. I dare Kowalski to let Rico blow up his inventions. I dare Blowhole to get a Facebook and friend Skipper.

Marlene: EEWWWW- *Get's cut off from julien*

Skipper: *Right eye's twitching* Don't punch... don't k- YOUR DEAD-MEAT! *Tackle's Julien & start's beating him up*

Marlene Goes to a trash-can & throw's up.

Devil: HA!

Angel: DEVIL!

Devil: What IT'S FUNNY!

Angel: Your hopeless.

Devil: Awww why thank you, rico go do whatever your supposed to do.

Rico: Okay! I already blew up kowalski's invention's when he was on his date *Run's out the door laughing like a maniac*

Kowalski: O.O YOU WHAT!

Alex & Angela: We might want to get everyone underground

A couple of minute's later

Rico: *Come's back all bomb happy* HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Devil & Blowhole: That was AWSOME! O.O *Look's at each other*

Devil: Umm... let's get to your dare

Blowhole: Right... wait... *Re-read's it* DAMMIT! *Leave's & come's back 15 second's later* There happy.

Skipper: *Sarcastic* Delighted

megeriffic: Okay. This was my first ever truth or dare and I just want to say thank you to DA455. DA455 angel, angela, and alex each get 1 billion dollers. Be sure to tell Kowalski that Kammie used to be a scientest.

Kowalski: You used to be a scientest *Hug's Kammie* I KNEW WE WERE RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER!

Devil: *Roll's her eye's* Right continue

megeriffic: I dare Blowhole to donate everything he owns to charity. It has to be a non-profit organization to HUMANS! I dare to give the penguins ALL your top secret files and let them blow up your present lair. I also dare you to do a hula dance (Including the hula skirt and any other accesories needed) with SKIPPER! I want it to be filmmed and brodcast all over the world. sorry, but I have not been able to torture you yet. Oh yeah. I am going to write a story soon about Kammie and in the story, YOU RIP HER OFF! She wants revenge BAD! Soooooo, I am going to let her beat you up. BTW: Kammie is a very advanced fighter and can beat up all the penguins at the same time if nessisary. I also want her to beat up Skipper and Julien.

Skipper, Julien & Blowhole: O.O' *Gulp's*

A couple of minute's later

Devil: *Smirking at the brusied boy's* Wow, Continue.

megeriffic: I dare Skipper to tel kowalski about the dream with Dorris from the episode driven to the brink. Then I want Kowalski and Skipper to be locked in the closet together. Kowalski can be armed with anything he desires.

Skipper: *Taking care of his wound's* O.O' What dream... *Rub's the back of his neck* I-I dont know what dream your talking about.

Devil: *Rolls her eyes again* Rrrriiight, Contuinue.

megeriffic: I dare Kowalski to tell about what he does when nobody's looking.

Kowalski: I don't know what your talking about.

megeriffic: You know what I'm talking about Kowalski. There is no sense in holding it in. If you answer this truthfully, I will give you a ton of CANDY!

Kowalski: *Look's at the ground* I-I- I SPY ON DORIS WHEN NO ONE'S LOOKING!

Doris: WHAT!

Doris wear's her headband with fake seashells & starfish, night sky eye's, ocean blue hair, neon blue flat's & skirt, white shirt & white sock's, a mood braclete on her left wrist which was black because she was angry.

Kowalski: Uh-oh *Runs away* AHHHHH!

Doris: *Chases him*

Devil: Beat him till there's no tommorow, Continue.

megeriffic: I dare Skipper and Marlene to go on a date.

I dare Angela and Private to go on a date.

I dare Angela to rub her and Private's date in Cupid the Raindeers face. Then Angela is rewarded with a new car and driver license.

I dare Rico to decide which he likes better: his doll, or dynamite. The think that he dislikes gets confescated forever! Or for eternity, I'm flexable.

Rico: DYNAMITE! *Give's the Miss Perky Doll to Devil like he doesnt care for it*

Devil: *Look's at the doll then rico* You have problem's, Contuinue.

megeriffic: I dare Maurice and Darla the baboon, wherever she is, to go on a date.

I dare Blowhole and Marlene to go on a date and for blowhole to rub it into Skipper's face.

I dare Mort and Juliens feet to go on a date. Don't ask questions about how to seperate julien from his feet. Just make it happen.

I finally dare Kowalski to go on a honeymoon with Kam to wherever he desires. Kam isn't real picky. Although, she does have a particular taste for the Atlantis...

Kowalski: *Grabs kam's hand* To atlantis!

megeriffic: No saying classified on anything. Also, DA455, You can keep the shockie collers. I starting to like torturing everyone. ;)

Angel, Angela & Alex: YAY!

Blowhole: NNNNOOOOOO- Fine *Goes for 25 minutes & comes back with a bunch of files* Well my inventions are gone *Almost going to cry but doesint* & *Holds out file's to the used-to be penguins* Hear's my files *Wimper's silently*.

Penguins: YAY! *Goes through the "Personal File's" & read's it* O.o YOU USED TO BE A HULA DANCER!

Blowhole: ... yes...

Alex: That's disturbing.

Everyone: Yep.

Blowhole: Whatev *Look's around* Where are the peng- *A beeping sound came from his watch* SON OF A-

Penguins: Where back!

Blowhole: -bitch

Skipper: Who are you calling a bitch... bitch

Blowhole: *Gritt's his teeth*

Angela: *Get's in the middle of them* Alright nobody fight... or I sick my sis on you.

Angel: ANGELA!

Angela: What?

Devil: *Drinking grape soda* so is blowy & skippy gonna hula dance or what?

Skipper & Blowhole: O.O' WHAT!

Alex: You heard her *Throw's them the essentials* NOW DANCE!

Skipper & Blowhole: Grrrrr *Put's on hula skirt's & stuff & start's to hula dance*

Devil: *Thinking* It would be ashamed that no one else saw this *Slowly bring's up a camera* *Look's at other's* People that have to go on there date's, go on your date.

Angela: Who am I supposed to go with.

Angel: Private.

Angela & Private: *Start to blush so DEEP* Uhhhh...

Maurice: D-Da-Darla's here.

?: Why I sure am darl'in.

Skipper & blowhole stop hula dancing & take off there hula stuff so they don't get more embaressed. Everyone look's at Darla who's wearing cowboy boots, skinny jeans, white shirt & a cowboy hat on her head. She has forest green eye's & dirty blonde hair in a pony tail. She's 19 year's old.

Maurice: *Look's at darla with wide eye's & gawking*

Skipper: Well look's like I go fir-

Blowhole: Who say's that you go first.

Skipper: I do!

Blowhole: No I should go first.

Skipper: Me!

Blowhole: Me!

Skipper: ME!

Blowhole: ME!

Marlene: Oh this is going to be a long day. *Drag's the boy's by there sleeve's while there still arguing*

Devil: GOOD LUCK!, Hmmmm *Evilly smirk's at julien*

Julien: That smirk be telling me that is not goo-AHHHHH!

A couple of hours later

Devil: HAVE FUN YOU LOVE BIRDS! *Snicker's silently*

Mort: OKAY! *Dragging julien who's tied up & is gagged by his feet*

Julien: NOPH TE PEET!

Devil: That's the wierdist couple i've ever seen, next.

Mobygirl1: OK, I dare Blowy (I have no idea wy that's my nickname for him) to watch Twilight. So, are you team Edward or team Jacob, Blowhole? My BFF is team Jacob, but only because she thinks he's hot. I'm soooooo team Edward. Him and Bella are meant to be! OK, sorry, I gotta focus. I have trouble doing that. Like this one time, I was taking a test in school, and I only answeed about half the questions, because I was thinking about PoM. Ugh, there I go again, being unfocused. OK, changing the subject, Blowhole, I dare you to give me some advice on a little problem I have. OK, so, I have a crush on this one guy, and I'm not sure if I should tell him, keep it a secret, have my friend tell him for me, or something eles. I don't know what to do... What do you think I should do, Blowhole?

Blowhole: *Look's at the sky with dreamy eye's* Ja-I mean no one.

Devil: Did you forget to take your medicane.

Blowhole: Wait... O.O OH NO! *Runs to take his medicane*

Angel: Nice know he cant answer the question.

Devil: Oh well, Next.

privateismine: (Yay your back! :) ) Yay! Nice chapter. Take that Blowhole! I dare Kowalski to tell me the meaning of life. And not the word life but the meaning of life itself. Skipper, go on a date with a hippie. Everyone has to break dance while listening to a Kelly Clarkson song of Mort's choice. Maurice has to go around and brag about how all the ladies love him and everytime he looks at a girl, they have to faint.

Kowalski (He's back all ready wow): O.O Are you sure.

Everyone: privateismine said so.

Kowalski: Okay the meaning of life is-

A couple of minutes later (If your wondering were the date's are there back & darla will come back when she's truth or dared. Oh & angela got a brusied hip from cupid, skipper & blowhole have brusies & cut's from fighing alot Marlene is anoyed by this & about kowalski & kam's honeymoon went great & they had a good time in atlantis... until the alantian's got angry & tryed to kill them.)

Kowalski: -& that's the meaning of life.

Everyone (Including me im out of my shock): O.O O MY GOD!

DA455: That was enough for me to get out of my shock *Look's at devil* Okay you can go now.

Devil: *Drinking another grape soda & rolling her eye's* Whatever *Walk's out but stop's & look's at Angel with a smirk* See ya next time... Me *Walks away*

Angel: *Look's at the ground*

DA455: *Pat's her back* It's okay angel, *Read's half of the dare* Oh that's not good *Then read's more* THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

Skipper: *Get's ready to slap a hippie* WHERE! *Then remember's the pain & kneel's down clutching his stomach* OOOOOWWWWW!

Girl Hippie: =) Your cute. *Drag's skipper from his sleeve even though he's hurt* come on I know alot of fun activity's we can do.

Skipper: HELP!

Marlene: *Get's angry & feel's her wild side comming out* (In my story Marlene only goes wild when she's angry or want's skipper) *Calm's herself down*

Mort: Since you been gone! :)

Everyone: Awwwwww :(

Couple of minute's later

Everyone: *Galre's at mort*

Mort: *Doesnt even know what's going on* :)

All the girl's (Including me (DA455) ): Do we have to.

All the boy's *except maurice*: Yep

All the girl's: Damn

Maurice: I know that im the the best guy around for any girl here (Girls: *Roll's there eye's*) because all the ladies love me *Look's at the girl's*

All the girl's: *thinking* Why *Faint's*

J.R. (Ha he's back) & the other boy's: *Thinking while cluthing there fists* Don't kill... don't destroy. It's just a dare.

DA455: *Get's up* That was the worse thing in I ever did in my whole life. NEXT! *Read's it* This isint a truth or dare but a threat to... skipper (Oh course)

kowalskilover11: Oh God Kowalski. Skipper, if you so much as lay a flipper (DA455: Or hand on this case) on him I will come and kick your ass! Actually, I'll get my OC, Keianni, to do it for me. She and I share a name, birthday, but in my story, she's Kowalski's wife, 'cause I can't be. For I am 12. KowalskiLover11 out. (Watch it, Skipper.)

Skipper: *Rolls eye's* Wow im shaking

DA455: Watch it skipper, NEXT!

MonkeyLucy: WELL HI I AM HYPER RIGHT NOW SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM SAYING.

WELL I DARE EVERYONE TO RUN A TEN MILE HIKE. THEN EAT TWO WAFFLES WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND ICE CREAM STRAWBERRIES. THEN AFTER THAT EAT A RASHES. THEN IF YOU CAN SING THE ANIMANICES SONG OF THE NATIONS OF THE WORLD. I SO HYPER!

Everyone: O.O

DA455: Huh when she said hyper she really ment it & I DONT WANNA RUN!

Angel: Oh stop being a baby & run *Shove's me*

DA455: Fine! IM GOING IM GOING GOD! I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOUR WHERE A KID!

Run's the ten mile hike, eat the two waffles with chocolate chips to find out that blowhole is alirgic to chocolate, eat's ice cream strawberries to find out that marlene is alirgic to strawberries, (Dont know what a rashes is but) Eat a rashes.

Nations of the world:

Everyone:

United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru;  
Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean, Greenland, El Salvador too.

Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana, and still;  
Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina, and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.

Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan;  
Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname, and French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam.

(Alittle faster)

Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland, and Germany now one piece;  
Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Turkey, and Greece.

Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania, Ireland, Russia, Oman;  
Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran.

There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,  
the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal, France, England, Denmark, and Spain.

(Alittle MORE faster)

India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan; Kampuchea, Malaysia,  
then Bangladesh, Asia, and China, Korea, Japan.

Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia, the Philippine Islands, Taiwan;  
Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand, then Borneo, and Vietnam.

Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana;  
Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, Guinea, Algeria, Ghana.

(ALITTLE MORE FASTER)

Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo, The Spanish Sahara is gone;  
Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia, Egypt, Benin, and Gabon.

Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali, Sierra Leone, and Algier;  
Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, Cameroon, Congo, Zaire.

Ethiopia, Guinea, Madagascar, BissauRwanda, Mahore, and Cayman;  
Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia, Crete, Mauritania,  
then Transylvania, Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan!

DA455: *Trying to catch her breath* WOW... who knew there where ALOT of nation's... o wait I did. See ya next time.

Everyone: Bye!


	9. Ramdomness

********

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela.**

You know the drill, when I have alot of truths & dares I put 5 truth's & dare's in & you guy's/girl's in the chapter to read it.

Anyway Enjoy.

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: E'llo people's welcome back! :)

Skipper: Just get on with it.

DA455: Oy someone's in a rush.

Skipper: *Roll's his eye's*

Angel: Anywho we have two people coming in let's say hello to Mobygirl1 & her friend Ryley!

Mobygirl1 & Ryley: *Come inside* Hi!

Everyone: Hello!

Mobygirl1: OK, *Look's at DA455* remind me never to go to somewhere isolated with you.

DA455: Got it.

Mobygirl1: And, wait a minute... *Look's at kowalski & kammie to see that they have wedding ring's on there finger's* KOWALSKI'S MARRIED? *eye twitches violently* *calms down* *gets teary eyed* You couldn't have told me, Kowalski? I thought I was your friend, Kowalski, and you keep something as big as this a secret from me? I thought I was your friend! But I guess I was wrong. *runs off sobbing*

All the girl's (Except kammie): KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: WHA-*Get's smacked behind the head* WHAT THE HELL!

Skipper: YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TOULD HER!

Kowalski: Well SORRY!

Kowalski & skipper are arguing while angel & angela are comforting Mobygirl.

Alex: WOW we just barley started & there all ready is drama.

DA455: Huh? New record, Next!

fox tamer 113: awww... but having to pick who's who is half the fun...Ohh well, forget the parody.

DA455: Oh thank the lord your not angry with me.

fox tamer 113: It's not fair you put Kowalski's dares at the bottom... so their dares continue until the end of the chapter!

DA455: Yea pretty much.

fox tamer 113: *Look's at skipper* How are you doing Skipper? Are you experiencing coffee deprevation?

Skipper: *Is experencing all the stuff you said* WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

fox tamer 113: Here *gives Skipper a strange looking pill* *it's a caffeine pill*

Skipper: *Look's at the pill then take's it* *Start's to feel better* Oh that's better.

fox tamer 113: EVERYONE! dare you to have a dance contest! and who shall ever wins, have a prize!

*after the contest*

fox tamer 113: wow... I can't believe it's a tie between Skipper and Julien. 0_o. Here's the prize! *Hand's them to ticket's* 2 plane tickets to wherever you want!

Skipper & Julien: YAY!

fox tamer 113: Sooo quick question: Who's your favorite reviewer?

Skipper & Blowhole: Mobygirl1

DA455, Angel, Angela, Alex & Private: All of them.

Marlene & Maurice: fox tamer 113

Julien & Mort: megeriffic

fox tamer 113: Here! *uses powers* a buffet fit for Kings and Queens! ENJOY! =^_^=

DA455: JAY! Next.

megeriffic: Okay, sorry to all of the Kowalski fans out there. Excpecially to Kowaskilover11 and Mobygirl1. I was shocked that they were actually going to continue the whole marriage thing. Because I am a nice peoples, you each get a giftbasket made by DA455

DA455: WHAT! DAMMIT! *Goes & make's giftbasket's*

Kowalski: *Did the same thing skipper did to kitka (Who will come in a chapter)* I think we should see other people.

megeriffic: and get a kiss from Kowalski. I wil order a divorce between the couple. But you do have to understand that my future stories will have a Kammie and Kowalski paring. Now on for truth and dares. WARNING: Do not over push Kam and Kowalski divorce.

Angel, Alex, and Angela get to go on a week vacation to any destination of their choice.

Angel, Alex & Angela: Bye. *Leave's*

megeriffic: Kowalski gets to keep ALL of DA455's author powers for 5-8 chapters. (Kowalski's Choice)

DA455 (Oh im back that was fast): NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO- Fine *Look's at kowalski* Kowalski by the proud owner of the author power's *Raises the cookie of AWSOMENESS* I GIVE YOU THE POWER! *Kowalski get's shocked*

Kowalski: I feel wierd.

DA455: Yea that's how it feel's like at first.

megeriffic: All of the contestents except for DA455, angel, alex, and angela get to make up their OWN truth or dares for ANYBODY in the show, except for Kowalski.

DA455: O.O' Uh-oh.

megeriffic: I dare Rico to get a cell phone (if he dosn't have one already) and give me his number. I will put it on my top contacts and use it for emergancys, or if I feel like you got to blow something,or somebody up. You are actually USEFUL!

Rico: all right it's 555-555-555-.

Maurice: It's all 5's?

Rico: NO! it's 555-555-5556.

megeriffic: I truth(wow...that sounds wierd) DA455 to truthfully tell if she has been kissed by a boy that was NOT related to her in any way. No saying classified.

DA455: DAM! I-I-I HAVINT BEEN KISSED BY A BOY!

Everyone else: O.O Oookaayyy.

megeriffic: I dare Skipper to admit that he is a loud mouthed,flat skulled, short, chubby know it all.

Skipper: I AM NOT ANY OF THOSE THING'S!

megeriffic: I am daring MY OWN OC to go back home to Colorado and wait until I start my fanfic to meet the penguins. I also dare her to watcha chick flick! Sorry, Kam, I thought it might actually be fun to torture you, AND IT IS! I can now see why all of your friends set you up on terrible dates with the worst people imaginable!

Kam: Whatever *Walk's out the door* C Ya.

Everyone: Bye

megeriffic: I finally dare everybody to dress up like lady gaga and dance. Skipper, Julien, and Blowhole, you are Ballerinas!

Skipper, Julien & Blowhole: DAMMIT!

One lady Gaga song later

DA455: Next!

Mobygirl1: *Come's back* *Growls at Kowaslski for not telling me about the married thing*

Kowalski: *is scared of me*

Mobygirl1: Anyway, I dare Kowalski to jump off of a cliff. Ah, revenge is sweet.

Blowhole: You got that right.

Mobygirl1: *smirks* Anyway, I dare DA455 to... Uh... Um, go on a date with Blowhole.

DA455: DAMMIT!

Mobygirl1: Sorry, that's all I could come up with for you. Well, I'm gonna go continue to cry my eye's out...

Kowalski: *start's to feel guilty*

Mobygirl1: Because of the fact that- Oh wait. What I was about to say is classified. Nevermind. :|

Kowalski: Okay but before I go *Goes & kisses Mobygirl1 & Kowalskilover11 on the LIP'S & walk's out the door* Good bye world.

DA455: Next...

StarMoonRose: Kowalski: I dare you to explain what all lab tools do in only one sentance containing up to 20 words. If you can't do it, jump out of a moving vehicle.

DA455: Well kowalski is- *See's him jumping out of a moving car & falling down where the cliff magicly appered* HOW DOES HE KNOW!

Everyone: *Shrugg's there shoulder's*

StarMoonRose: Skipper: I dare you to dress, talk and act like a girly girl for the whole chapter.

Skipper: DAMMIT!... I mean *Goes & dresses in THE girliest clothes of all time* That's like totaly not cool.

StarMoonRose: Alex: I dare you to put on Loki's mask from Son of the Mask.

DA455, Angel & Angela: NO! NOT AGAIN!

Alex: *Pick's up Loki's mask* Why? *Put's it on*

A couple of HOURS later (Im surprised that they came back so fast)

Alex is passed out on the floor, While Angel is putting away the mask.

StarMoonRose: Rico: I'm doing this 'cause I'm nice and Rico is one of my favorite characters. Rico, you are now god. Do whatever you want with your new powers. *Warning: All godly powers will disappear in the end of the chapter*

Everyone but Rico: You all have to obey you new god, Rico, or you will get blasted by a Focused energy-ray blaster (or F.E.R.B for short. Get it?) and one of D Maximus' ultra powered dynamites.

Everyone: *In there head's* I can't beleve where doing this *On there knee's bowing down* Oh great master rico.

Rico: :D

StarMoonRose: Julien: You have to stay still for the whole chapter. That means no dancing or moving or D Maximus'll fry you with his Plasma gun.

Julien: No Ne- *A ray passes by him*

StarMoonRose: DA455, Alex, Angela and Private: (This is a truth) You each have plane tickets to go anywhere in the world for free! Where do you go?

DA455, Alex, Angela & Private: Madagascar! :D

StarMoonRose: Angel: Go on a date with D Maximus... and live. If she comes back, I'll be there to give her many many congratulation gifts. If she doesn't come back, I'll be there to cage D Max and to bring Angel back to life.

Here's some info on him.

Name: Devil "D" Maximus

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personality: D Max is an arrogent person who doesn't take no for an answer if he wants something. He can be sweet when he wants to but since he's practically the devil's son, its rare. He's tough and usually uses sarcasm when he's annoyed. Like's to torture those who oppose him.

Look's: He's tall and thin with messy jet black hair, ruby red eyes and pale skin. He wears a black denim jacket over a grey shirt, grey jeans and black sneakers. Considered all over the world as a total hottie. (Huh? Really? because Angel is called the same thing only with boy's)

Misc.: He can destroy anything just by thinking about it but rarely uses that power. He prefers to destroy manually. Hates being called D Max by people other than me. Mysterious and sneaky.

Until next time!

~Maxoline

Angel: Huh? I can live with that I mean I have Devil (My OC) in my soul.

Devil Maximus: Whatever

After the date

DA455: I hope angel's okay

Julien: I hope she's okay t- (Yea I don't like julien but he has this HUGE HUGE HUGE crush on Angel) *Angel walk's in* ANGEL! *Goes & hug's her*

Angel: Uhhhhh *Akwordly hug's julien back* it's nice to see you to.

DA455: Im gonna say it went well. Welp see ya next time!

Everyone: BYE!


	10. Love, A Fight & Death

********

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex & angela.**

Of course you know, when I have alot of truths & dares I put 5 truth's & dare's in & you guy's/girl's in the chapter to read them.

Anyway Enjoy.

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: You people are crazy... I LIKE THAT! :D

Everyone: O.O

Angel: Why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen.

DA455: *Creepy smile* Oh you'll see *Creepy Laughter*

Alex: O.O Did you forget to take your med.'s

DA455: NO!... Ok yes, but that's not the point! First.

MonkeyLucy: Hi I sorry I was so Hyper that time and when I said rashes I meant radish, so sorry and way you did a great job on the chapter. As for dare go run another 10 mile hike and stay up contest. (see who can stay up the longest) Thank-you and sorry for being hyper.:)

DA455: Oh it's okay :)... :( wait *Read's it again* O.O NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Faint's*

Kowalski: Well she's out & How am I supposed to get us to a mountian

Angel: Here *Give's kowalski the cookie of AWSOMENESS* (She doesint LOVE kowalski & she REALLY DOESINT LOVE JULIEN!, She like's a certian brown haired & blue eye boy... if you can guess who that is I will let you change the PEOPLE'S PERSONALITY in this truth or dare fic P.S. he's mentioned in "Prom Night" one of the chapter's in this fic)

Kowalski: O.O What does a COOKIE have to do with this!

Angel: *Roll's her eye's* Hold the cookie up & say were you want to take us.

Kowalski: o.o that's random... oh well *Holds cookie up* TAKE US TO A HILL!

"The Cookie of AWSOMENESS" (Do not know why I called it that) take's them to the bottom of a hill for the 10 mile hike.

Maurice: Why dont we go in group's j-

Julien: *Hug's Angel* IM WIT ANGEL!

Everyone: Oooookaaayyyyy

In the end Julien & Angel were the only one's left until Julien passed out. Reason why Angel wasint SO TIERD is because Julien carried her bridal style (Of Course) when she started to slow down, through out the whole walk he was carring her. The second one (Because I fainted remember) was maurice who had passed out half-way.

DA455: *Wake's up* Uhh what happend. *Notice everyone* Oh right next. Oh wait a minute it's the same dare Mobygirl1 gave us.

Blowhole: Oh In that case, im with team edward & I say that you should probaly just go with what your heart say's. I do have an account but I forgot my password. *Rub's the back of his neck*

DA455: Wow, Next

privateismine: Ha! Okay, some more dares! I dare Kowalski to make a love potion. Now, Blowhole, pour it into everyone's drink without them knowing. Skipper, ask the hippie girl to go on another date with you. Her name is Essense. Everyone has to square dance while Mort is caller! XD Maurice, do you want a girlfriend?

Skipper: Oh NO! *Jumps out of his seat* NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kowalski: *Make's the potion anyway with my power's (Im starting to miss them :'( )* There *Kowalski put's the potion down & turn's around*

Blowhole: *Take's the potion & pour's it in Private's & Angela's Smoothie's that they made for everyone* *Sit's back down*

Angela & Private: *Get's the smoothie's & pass it out to everyone*

Everyone (Even blowhole): *Drink the smoothie*

Everyone starts to feel different & look at the person close to them (Uh-oh). The paring's went Julien X Angel, Devil (Yea Devil got out) X Blowhole, DA455 X Jake (My new OC), Skipper X Essense (Yep she was there), Alex X Marlene, Angela X Rico, Sophie (Pretty sure you know who she is) X Private, Cosmic (Skipper's niece) X Mort, Paris (My other OC) X Maurice, Mobygirl1 X Kowalski & Ryley was okay (Lucky!). (These are the wierdist couple's i've ever done except for Mobygirl1 X Kowalski that's fine)

Skipper: C'mon Essense *Grab's her hand* let's go enjoy nature.

Essense: Okay *Follow's*

DA455: AWWWWWW that's so cute. *Hugging jake* Next,

UsPOMWriterFans: If you havent noticed yet I AM A HUGE EVIL RABID KOWALSKI FANGIRL!*foams at mouth* ok first I dare everyone to try strawberry pocky. Next I dare rico to take my sock and deep fry it! Now private must take some pocky and put it on the sock. Skipper take a malet and crush the sock and pocky to powder! Now Marlene mix it with jasmine japanise tea! Maurice must mix it with hot water and use it to make RAMEN! Now EVERYONE MUST TAKE A WHOLE BOWL AND EAT IT! Includiong the host! *lighting strikes and starts foaming from mouth again*MUA HA HA HA HA HA ! Now Kowalski and me will lIve in my basement together for eternity! 0_e*twitch*

Jake: Hmm I don't know?

DA455: Oh c'mon jake let's just try it. *Look's at him with pleading eye's* Pwease.

Jake: Okay okay I'll try it just for you.

DA455: *Giggles*

A couple of hour's later

Marlene: *Rubbing her head* Uhh what happened.

Alex: *Rubbing his head also* I... dont... know *Look's around* Hey wer- *Eye's widen* OH MY GOD KOWALSKI WAS KIDNAPPED!

DA455: Crap! well he's gone until someone's brave enough to save him.

Cosmic: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Skippper: COSMIC are you- * notice's Essense* HIPPIE! *Slap's her*

Essense: OOOOOWWWWWWW!

Private: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!

DA455: Huh look's like the potion wore off, Next,

megeriffic: Kowalski: You now have 10 chapters with author powers, oly so you can write an essay using scientific facts to explain the wierd powers. You also have to take me as a date to the Valentines day dance and the play of West Side Story. (BTW: you divorced Kammie, not Megerific, plus, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A DATE! TOU TV PEOPLE WITH DA PERFECT LIFES MOCK ME! *starts sobing uncontrolably)

Kowalski: Of course I would love to go to the dance with you & i'll get started on that essay.

megeriffic: Skipper: Tell your dream about Dorris to Kowalski (You have to tell, or else Kammie will come and kill you and your heart will sink in a never ending abyss full of shame and hateness) Then you 2 will be locked in a closet together. You cannot be armed with anything, but Kowalski can be armed with as much stuff as he desires. No saying classified.

Kowalski: What dream!

Skipper: Heh heh now now kowalski.

DA455: Take this in the closet.

Kowalski: *Grab's skipper* Gladly *Take's a bazoka out*

Skipper: O.O' *Gulp*

DA455: *Close's the door*

megeriffic: Private: Adment your accent is fake and talk in your REAL accent. You know, the Jamaica one. Or else, you will be sunk into the pacific ocean and nobody will help you for the rest of the chapter, unless you have a dare. That is, if you are still alive...

Private: I AM NOT JAMACIAN *Get's pushed in the water with something heavy*

Angela: PRIVATE! *Try's to help him but can't* *Start's to cry* private...

Angel: It's okay angela *Hug's her crying sister* It's okay.

megeriffic: Rico: Choose between your doll or dynamite, whichever wins, you can keep till the end of time, but whichever looses, gets confiscated forever.

Rico: DYNAMITE!

megeriffic: Marlene: Sing Taylor the Latte Boy. Skipper shall be Taylor.

Taylor the Latte Boy:

Marlene: There's a boy who works at Starbucks  
Who is very inspirational.  
He is very inspirational because of many things.

Marlene: I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says,

Skipper: "How are you?"

Marlene: When he smiles and says,

Skipper: "How are you?"

Marlene: I could swear my heart grows wings!

Marlene: So today at 8:11  
I decided I should meet him  
I decided I should meet him  
In a proper formal way.

Marlene: So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said

Skipper: "How are you?"

Marlene: I said "Fine, and my name's Kristin"

Skipper: And he softly answered, "Hey."

Marlene: And I said "My name is Kristen, and thank you for the extra foam…"

Marlene: And he said his name was Taylor,  
Which provides the inspiration for this poem:

Marlene: Taylor the latte boy,  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him…

Marlene: So I'd like to get my nerve up  
To recite my poem musical.  
He would like the fact it's musical  
Because he plays guitar.  
So today at 8:11, Taylor told me he was playing  
In a band down in the village in the basement of a bar.

Marlene: And he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte,  
But for me he made it triple! And he didn't think I knew  
But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,  
And I knew that triple latte meant that Taylor loved me too!  
I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim…"  
He said,

Skipper: "Keep the $3.55,"

Marlene: because this triple latte was on him.

Marlene: Taylor the latte boy,  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him…

Marlene: I used to be the kind of girl who'd run when love rushed toward her.  
But finally a voice whispered "Love can be yours, if you step up to the counter, and order."

Marlene: Taylor, the latte boy  
Bring me java, bring me joy  
Oh Taylor the latte boy  
I love him, I love him, I love him.

Marlene: So many years my heart has waited,  
Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?  
Taylor, the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him.  
I love him, I love him, I love him.

DA455: That was a... special song & you sing good to.

After that, do the Bible in One Minuet.

Marlene: I don't think I can do that but i'll try.

One Minute Later (Marlene couldint do it)

Marlene: DAMMIT!

megeriffic: Julian: I dare you to admit your feelings for Angel and KISS HER!

Angel: W-W-Wha-*Julien hug's her*

Julien: *Look's in angel's eye's & Blushing* A-A-Angel I-I-I THINK THAT YOUR THE MOST AMAZING GIRL IN THE WHOLE WORLD & I LOVE YOU! *Kisses her...ON THE LIP'S!*

Angel: *Left eye twitching & Blushing VERY deep*

megeriffic: Maurice: UMMMMMMM... Eat as much ie cream as you can and suffer through a brain freeze! I am truly evil.

Maurice: *Eating alot of Ice-Cream* Brain freeze what are y-*Hold's his head* BRAIN FREEEEEEEEEZZZZZZEEEEE!

megeriffic: Mort: Go on a date with King Juliens feet! Do not ask questions about how to sperate Julien from his feet, just do something.

Mort: *Dragging a tied up julien that angel did*

Julien: I STILL LOVE YOU!

Angel: *Covering her face & Blushing*

Alex: *Patting his sister's back (Angel)*

megeriffic: Dr. Blowhole: Hw did you become a doctor. Do plastic surgery on Julien. Drown Marlene then do the kiss of life (I think that is what it is called) on her.

Blowhole: I stole a degree that I rightly desrved, Julien I already did when he broke his left leg along time ago & *Grab's marlene's head & Shove's her whole head in water until she stopped struggling*

Skipper: MARLENE!

Blowhole: *Hold's marlene bridal style & Kisses her which brings her back to life*

Marlene: Huh? *Forgot that blowhole was the one who drowned her* B-B-BLOWHOLE YOU SAVED MY LIFE! *Hug's him*

Skipper: *Thinking* THIS mean's WAR!

megeriffic: Angel, Alex, and Angela: Do a battle till the end with Devil. The ultimite prize if yo win, Devil's soul is removed from Angel, and Devil cannot harm you or anyone else. Loosing scenario, you all loose your souls to Devil.

Angel: Wha- *Being choked*

Devil: *Smirking at her then throw's her at the wall*

Angel: *Grab's devil with her demon tentacle's & pick's her up throwing her to the floor* *Walk's up to were devil is*

Devil: *Grab's angel with a crab-like claw around her neck* (When devil is pissed her hand's turn into crab-like claw's, goat horn's apper on her head & she has a devil tail that has spikes at the end) *Bringing angel to her & whispering* YOUR DEAD! *Throw's angel up in the air & dig's her claw in angel's stomach*

Angela & Alex: *Watching & crying silently*

Angela couldint do anything because she was a mortal & alex was to in shock of his sister's death right in front of him. everyone else were watching in horror as they saw angel's almost lifeless body on the floor with GREEN blood instead of red & devil just standindg there feeling no pain or sorrow while licking the blood off her claw's.

Devil: *Kneel's down* I can't kill you because of our deal but if I didint make that deal with you... well you wouldint be breathing right now.

Devil dissapered out of nowhere & Angel begining to feel alittle better. Alex & angela halpped there sister up & Sit her down while she was getting better.

megeriffic: DA455: Because I do not want to be the favorite reviewer of just Mort and Julien, so... DA455 is your slave for the rest of the chapter! No WAIT! TWO chapters. Angel, alex, and angela will be hosing the show untill Da455 is threw wth slavery! Also... THE PENGUINS GET ANYTHING IN THE WORLD THEY DESIRE! I am AWSOME!

DA455: CRAP!

megeriffic: I am sorry, Kowalski, but you all have to have a dance party at my school Science Fair! I am ot big fanin eserch and stuff. You have to desroy everything in your path while dancing. Also, something expecially fo Skipper, yo all hve to dance to at least one song that is HIPPIE! Mwahahahahaha!

Kowalski: *Hold's up the cookie of AWSOMNESS* To the science fair!

A couple of hours later

DA455: & of course it burst into flame's.

megeriffic: Mobygirl1, you know have a trillion bucks, a credit card and a drivers liense. So does Ryley.

Mobygirl1 & Ryley: YES!

Bugs and Hisses,

-Megerifficness

DA455: Whelp that's all I got & TWO CHAPTER'S IN ONE DAY WOOOOOOO! *Clear's throat* Anyway C YA!

Everyone: BYE!


	11. Free at last

********

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex, angela & devil**

Of course you know, when I have alot of truths & dares I put 5 truth's & dare's in & you guy's/girl's in the chapter to read them. Also if no body noticed Skipper & Blowhole are having a love war with marlene to see who will get her.

Anyway Enjoy.

**********************************************

* * *

**

DA455: O.O *staring into space*

Devil: Do I have to come in again

Alex: Unfortunately yes *Get's smacked behind his head* OW WHAT THE HELL!

Devil: HEY! That's where I live remember, anyway let's start

Privateismine: Hiya! Time for truths & dares:

Truths:

Skipper- If Essense wasn't a hippie, you would go out with her?

Skipper: Mayyyyyyybey.

Privateismine: Kowalski- If I was to tell you that under myy bed, I have a strine for Private, what would you think of me?

Kowalski: O.O im sorry-I-um... I dont know?

Privateismine: Maurice- What is something/ someone that you hate with a burning passion?

Maurice: :) ill show you *Punches julien*

Julien: OWWW WHY HAVE YOU HITTED DE KING!

Maurice: *Rolls his eye's*

Angel: Do you want me to make it feel better julien.

Julien: :) Yes

Angel: Okay close your eye's

Julien: *Close's his eye's*

Angel: Good, now *Punches julien as hard as she could making him KO*

Devil: :D HA nice hit!

Privateismine: Rico- Who is your least favorite from your team?

Rico: *Thinking* Well Skipper is a pain in the ass, Kowalski annoys me with all those big word's, Private is... is... well private & Cosmic (Yes she's in there team) is really strong even when she doesnt look strong... Hmmmmm.. *Not thinking* Private.

Private: WHAT!

Privateismine: Dares:

Blowhole: Dunk your face in butter. Then cover your face in cheese.

Blowhole: *Dunks face in butter then covers it with... CHEESE!*

Privateismine: Marlene: Lick all of it off!

Marlene: *Shrug's & start's to lick it off*

Blowhole: O/O *Nosebleed*

Skipper: *Break's cup he was holding*

Alex: O.O Are you-

Skipper: *Ignore's blood comming from his hand* Fine...

Privateismine: Kowalski- Look straight into all the people- who- like- you's eyes including my little cousin, Suzy, and sing random love songs from Disney movies that MUST include the song from Tarzan and Alladin. Since that one's a duet, sing with Mobygirl1! Teehee!

Kowalski: O.O *Get's pushed lightly* Huh?

Angela: You have to sing.

Kowalski: Oh okay *Clears throat*:

I can show you the world Shining,  
shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess,  
now when did You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Mobygirl1: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Kowalski: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Mobygirl1: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Mobygirl1: A whole new world  
Kowalski: Don't you dare close your eyes  
Mobygirl1: A hundred thousand things to see  
Kowalski: Hold your breath - it gets better  
Mobygirl1: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
Kowalski: A whole new world  
Mobygirl1: Every turn a surprise  
Kowalski: With new horizons to pursue  
Mobygirl1: Every moment gets better  
Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Kowalski; A whole new world  
Mobygirl1: A whole new world  
Kowalski: That's where we'll be  
Mobygirl1: That's where we'll be  
Kowalski: A thrilling chase  
Mobygirl1: A wondrous place  
Both: For you and me

(I seariosly forgot what was the love song for Tarzan im so ashamed *Runs off crying*)

Kowalski: I gotcha ya, i'll right here unless  
Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight now  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong now  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warmness  
Bond between us  
Can't be broken  
Said wanna be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
You'll be in my heart yeahhh  
From this day on  
Now and forever more, for more

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I don't see the different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

You'll be in my heart  
Said you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more...  
you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be right here in my heart always  
Always! always, always(3)

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)  
We need each other  
have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know, will show them together

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!

'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)  
Always

Always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

Angel: Nice singing kowalski.

Kowalski: Why thank you *Bow's*

Privateismine: Skipper- Give a heartfelt apology to Essense.

Skipper: O.O I-I-Im really sorry that I hit you it's beacuse I really... & I mean REALLY hate hippes so that's why I hit you & im sorry.

Essense: :') *Hug's skipper*

Privateismine: Julien- Sit through class as Kowalski teachhes you proper grammer.

Julien: What no w- *Gets a kiss*

Angel: *Stops kissing him* UGH THAT WAS THE WORST IDEA EVER! *Run's to the bathroom to disinfect her mouth & to throw up*

Julien: O/O *Faints*

Kowalski: Oh thank the lord I was about to commit suicuide if I had to do that.

Privateismine: Private- Dance for me! Call you later, Babe! ;D

Private: O/O

Angela: *Hug's Private* MINE!

Private: O/O

Angel: You have to let him dance angela.

Mort: It's true.

Angela: But-But- *Sigh's & let's go of Private* Fine, BUT HE'S MINE YA HEAR!

Private: *Sigh's & Start's to dance Expertly*

Angela: *Stare's* O/O

Devil: *Rolls her eye's* Next

Mobygirl1: Didn't you write the password down or something? If not, make a new email then a new sccount and send me a message! I want to get a message from you!

Alex: Okay blowhole- *see's him passed out* OH COME ON WHEN MOBYGIRL ASK'S YUOR A QUESTION WHY DOES SOMETHING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU!

Devil: Ooookay, Next

MonkeyLucy: Hi, it's me again. I need shrink, it turns out I wasn't hyper I was looney well that mean I got to stop telling people to run 10 miles so instead for the next dare you have to run 20 (NNNNOOOOOOOO!) and for fun Blowhole you have to be nice to Skipper as Skipper has to be nice to Juilen and Juilen has to be nice to Mort for the whole Chapter. If that means you have to talk about the weather than fine then. Thank-you for wasting your time.

DA455: Your welcome

Everyone: O.O WTF! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

DA455: I Dont Know *Walks out the door* TO WALKING!

Everyone: UGH! *Walks outside to*

Meanwhile with Blowhole, Skipper, Julien & Mort:

Everyone: ...

Skipper: So nice weather huh?

Blowhole, Julein & Mort: Yep...

Scilence

Back at the Truth or dare house:

DA455: Okay then, Next

fox tamer 113: Hiya! Since only Marlene and Maurice is the only one's who likes me (Me, Angela, Private & Angel like you too!) ... They have 3 truth and dare skips each! ^_^

Marlene & Maurice: I dare skipper to bunjie off a cliff, eat two cartons of ice cream...

Skipper: *Bunjie jumps off a cliff while eating ice-cream* BRAIN FREEZZZZZZZEEEEEE!

Maurice: Skipper what do YOU do when nobody's looking.

Skipper: Classified

Marlene: Skipper who do you have a crush on

Skipper: You *Covers his mouth* O/O

Marlene: O/O

fox tamer 113: Since I'm still in a christmasy mood, I dare the penguins and Alex sing Christmastime is killing us-from family guy, where Skipper is Santa, the team are the elves, and Alex is Stewie. o!:)

Song magicly play's out of nowhere

Christmastime is killing us:

Skipper:

Each bell would peal with a silvery zeal  
As the holiday feeling was filling us.  
But now instead, all we're feeling is dread  
Because Christmastime is killing us!

Private, Kowlaksi, Rico:

Each Christmas list gets us more and more pissed  
Till the thought of existence is chilling us.

Skipper:

I'll tell you what.  
Shove your list up your butt, because...

Skipper & His Team:

Christmastime is killing us!

Alex:

But can't you see that what you do  
Is a dream come true?  
Can't you see that every smile  
Makes it all worthwhile?

Skipper:

No, screw you! It's all but through,  
There's too much to do.  
All those dreams are nightmares  
And blank icy stares.

Each little elf used to fill up a shelf  
Making playthings and selflessly thrilling us.  
Now they're on crack and it feels like Iraq  
Because Christmastime is killing us!

Private, Rico, Kowalski:

Each model train only heightens the pain  
Of the workload that's straining and drilling us.

Skipper:

Fingers all bleed. And look! That guy just peed  
Because Christmastime is killing us!

Alex:

But can't you see our point of view?  
We rely on you.  
Can't you see that Christmas cheer  
Gets us through the year?

Skipper:

My whole crew is black and blue.  
Can't you take a clue?  
You may think I look great,  
But I'm twenty-eight!

Skipper & His Team:

Each jingle-bell is a requiem knell,  
And while you think it's swell, we are toiling in Hell!

Skipper:

Take a look, you can tell, as a man, I'm a shell!

Skipper & His Team:

Because Christmastime is killing us!  
Killing us!  
Christmastime is killing us!

fox tamer 113: Kowalski! you didn't follow your dare! you spoke words that are longer than 5 letters! So I dare you to not speak any words that are longer than 4 letters! :)

Kowalski: FUCK!

DA455: That's a start

Kowalski: *Glare's*

fox tamer 113: For all your hard work, here! *uses powers* a buffet full of your favorite foods!

Everyone: YAY!

DA455: Next

megeriffic: OK! I want you all to read my storie involving Kammie. It is called 'KamBook 1: The ShePenguin'

DA455: We have read it & IT'S GREAT!

megeriffic: Kowalski: Tango with ME! Ya know, like you do in the story. Also tango with Mobygirl. (but not as well)Oh yeah. Did you know that I go to a gifted and talented school? I not that good in science, but THANK GOD it is mostly a language art magnet. I dobest in that subject. YES! I now my story lacks a TON of detail, but I did it in a very high rush do to sugar. Yor should read my school essays. THOOSE are impressive. I the story I wrote, all I was focused on was keeping the characters in character. Would you like to go to school with me somethime? PS: You cannot tell any of the teachers they are wrong. And Yes, my hitory teacher is very sarcastic an HE IS a super hero. Also, how do you feel to the fact that I have a kowalski necklace and wore it everday for the past 2 weeks?

Kowalski: Happy & *Grabs megeriffic's hand & start's to Tango*

DA455: Im glad she also wrote it in paper.

megeriffic: Skipper: I dare you to, um, KISS KAMMIE! Then let her beat you up.

Skipper: *Groans & kisses Kammie only to be socked in the face*

megeriffic: Private: UM, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Kowalski, heal private. I was wrong. I totlaay forgot that your accet wasn't Jamacin... it was IRISH! Do it for me or be eatn by sharks.

Angela: *Hug's priavate* IF PRIVATE GET'S EATIN BY SHARKS THEN SO WILL I! *Get's pushed in the shark infeasted water with private*

Private & Angela: O.O AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

megeriffic: Rico: I dare you to let Kowalski dissect you to look at how the upchucking of suplies things work. Then, Kowalski will put you back together with the author powers.

Kowalski: *Done tangoing with megeriffic & is... DISSECTING RICO!* Huh? so that's how it work's *see's everyone*

Everyone: O.O

Kowalski: What?

megeriffic: Marlene: I Dare you to try to play spanish gutair. Kiss blowhole, alex, and skipper. Slap julien maurice and Kowalski (Sorry, but I am not a maralski fan).

Marlene: *Play's spanish guitar expertly & then kisses Blowhole, Alex & Skipper Then Slaps Julien, Maurice & Kowalski*

Blowhole, Alex & Skipper: O/O

Maurice & Kowalski: OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

megeriffic: Julien: Do the brainfreeze thing that maurice did.

Julien: What are you talking- BRAIN !

megeriffic: Maurice: Sit in a pool of cramel. Everybody then has to lick the poolof caramel while you are sitting in it.

Everyone: Greeeeeeeeat

megeriffic: Mort: Order a restraining order from the feet.

Mort: *Calls police* Hello police i need de feet to be 11 feet away from me.

Policeman: Im sorry, WHAT?

Mort: De feet.

megeriffic: Angel and Alex, turn out of your human form and use all of yor power to defeat Devil. Devil is now is restored to full strength. Also, Kammie can help you. She can fight very good with out making a sound.

Angel & Alex: Do we have to?

DA455; Yep, Go on.

Angel & Alex: *Sigh*

Alex look's the same but doesint have any skin or eye's, He's the grim reaper... well the youngest Grim Reaper & Angel's eye's turn green even the white part's are covered, Her hand's changed to demon like form, her teeth grow sharper & her tentacles & demon tail come out & her eye's, hand's, tail & teeth start to glow green.

Everyone (Except DA455, Angela & Devil): HOLY SHIT!

Alex & Angel: Yeah this is how we look like.

Devil: *Start's to choke angel*

Angel: *Grabs devil with her tail*

Devil: *Slices her tail*

Angel: AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Alex: *Cut's devil's devil tail*

Devil: AHHHHHHHH! *Let's go of angel & hold's her tail* YOU BITCH! *Charges at alex* *Get's socked in the face* Grrrrr *Look's at kammie*

Kammie: O.O *Run's to the left & grab's knife's* *Throw's the knife's at devil*

Devil: *Doges knife's only to be stabbed in the leg* AAAAHHHHH FUCK! *Try's to pull out the knife* *See's a shadow, look's up to see angel* *Chuckles & weakly smiles at her* You know I didint know you had that in ya... *Falls on the floor* I made a deal with you & know *weakly laugh's* your free... *Closes her eye's, breaths one more time & dies*

Angel: *Change's back to normal along with alex* Bye devil...

Everyone: *Looking at the dead body*

DA455: Oooook... Countinue?

megeriffic: Kammie: I know that you are my OC, BUT IT FEELS ASOME TO TORTURE YOU! I want you to stay in the spotlight for an hour.I know how loco you go in spotlights. Also, I am sorry for the mix-up. You arn't suppost to go to Colorado. Your HQ is in Puerto Rico.

Kammie: Thanks alot!

megeriffic: NOW... KISS BLOWHOLE! I know, he is worse then Skipper, julien, and mort cobined, but COME ON! It is fun t make characters who REALLY despise eachother make-out.

Kammie: Dang *Goes up to blowhole & Kisses him then see's a spotligh on her* O.O AAAAHHHH! *Runs away*

megeriffic: Plus...SKIPPER AND DA455 WILL HAVE SOME KISSING ACTION OF THERE OWN! I LOVE MY LIFE!

DA455 & Skipper: O/O

DA455: *Kisses skipper* AGH! *Runs away*

megeriffic: Da455: Read my profile and tell me how many times you cracked up!.

DA455: I craked up ALOT but then I felt REALLY REALLY sad for that girl... It made me cry *Sniffles*

You cry,I cry. You laugh, I laugh. You fall off a cliff, I laugh even harder. :P -Megeriffic

DA455: HAHA! Well I have some sad news to tell ya... THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!

Everyone: O.O ! WHY!

DA455: Because at school there giving me so much FUCKIN hard homework so make the last Truth Or Dare's REALLY REALLY GOOD & MEMORYABLE... So yeah bye *Runs behind a strong wall*

Everyone: Bye...


	12. Devial

****

**Disclamer: I do not own POM...but I do own angel, alex, angela... & devial**

* * *

DA455: Welcome to the last Chapter, which we will be throwing a paery at these people's request's First:

megeriffic: Well, if it is the last truth or dare, then I dare everybody to throw an amizing party. Everybody that has ever been featured on this truth or dare is invited. Private and Angela are restred back to full health. The only person who is not invited is Devil, because she is dead.

I want to apologize for all the things I have done to the characters that they did not like.

All the character's: It's okay

DA455: YAY they get to come back & kowlaski sense this is the last chapter GIVE ME BACK MY AUTHORESS POWER'S *Get's back ze power's* YES *Bring's back: Darla, J.R., Minnie, Bubble's, Cosmic, Jake, Sophie & Doris* Hello! :)

J.R. & The Other's: *Sarcasticly* Great

DA455: Next,

Privateismine: Okay, Rico, set off fireworks and thow strimmer!

Rico: GOT IT *Regurgatait's firework's that already set-off & strimmer's*

Privateismine: Julien, lock yourself in a closet.

Julien: *See's angel's EVIL stare* O.O' *Goes inside closet*

Privateismine: Blowhole, make out with Marlene.

Blowhole: :) *Make's out with marlene*

Privateismine: Skipper, don't get mad cause you still have Essense and she gave up being a hippie!

Skipper: *Look's at Essense* Really!

Essense: :) *Nod's her head*

Skipper: *Make's out with her*

Privateismine: Put on a radio that's playing Fireworks and everyone has to dance.

Radio: *Play's "Fireworks" By Katy Perry*

Privateismine: Kowalski has to just relax and NOT talk words over 4 leetters unless he makes out with Angel.

Kowalski: *Look's at J.R.*

J.R. *Death Stare*

Kowalski: *Sit's & realxes*

Privateismine: At the end of all of this, people must not be arguing, only being nice! And Private must give the kiss of Forever Love to me! Yay!

Angela: NO *Hug's Private* PRIVATE IS MINE!

Everyone (Except Private): ANGELA!

Angela: :( *Lets go of private*

Private: *Gives the Kiss of Forever Love To Me to Privateismine*

DA455: Okay &:

F T 113: Awww... Since its the last chapter of your T&D fic, I dare everyone to do all the extreme stunts they want to do with no limitations! (You know free-falling with no parachute, beating someone to death w/o them fighting back, ect...)

DA455: YES *Jumps off a cliff*

Everyone: O.O

Maurice: *Punches the living hell out of julien*

Julien: *Getting punched*

Everyone else: *Are eathier jumping off a building, swimming in shark infeasted water or eating a REALLY gross potato*

After several beaten hours

F T 113: Ouch... that had got to hurt!

Everyone: YOU HAVE NO IDEA!

F T 113: I dare Kowalski to make potions, that when drinked gives super-powers. Everyone gets a bottle of the potion, except for the hosts.

Kowalski: *Shrug's & make's the potion's then give's it to the other except DA455, Angel, Alex & Angela*

Angel, Alex & Angela: WERE NOT EVEN HOSTS!

F T 113: and Kowalski you spoke words longer than 4 letters! ( D: ) and for that I punish you by daring you to be Maurice's man-servant! (mwahahahahahaha!) That's what I do to dare-breakers!

Kowalski: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Maurice: YESSSSSSSSSS!

F T 113: Now I dare everyone to have a party, planned by Julien and everybody needs to help set up the party, no ifs, buts, or whys.

Everyone: Fine..

F T 113: DA455, this fic. is one of the best T&D fics. ever! I just hope that it will continue longer than this...

DA455: *Almost gonna cry* Th-Thank you *Crys on Jake's shoulder*

Jake: O/O *Blush*

F T 113: I dare everyone to read the ff. fics. that I love and tell me what you think of them!

DA455: TO READING ZE FANFICS! *Walks to the computer* AWAY!

Everyone: o.e *Walks to the computer*

Mind Flex » by WarriorCatKowalski

DA455: *Punches both Skipper & Kowalski*

Skipper & Kowalski: OOOOOOWWWWW WHAT THE HELL!

DA455: That's for hurting Private & Rico.

Skipper & Kowalski: Bu-

DA455: *Hug's them* This is for saving them.

Skipper & Kowalski: *Smirk & Hug her back*

Funeral For A Friend » by ladywhiplasher

Skipper's Team, DA455, Bubbles & Angela: *Hug Skipper* DONT DIE SKIPPER!

Skipper: *Pushes them away from him* IM NOT GONNA DIE!

Feather of Maat » by Oxymora,

Skipper: *Cleanches his fist's & growl's at the thought of Manfredi & Johnson*

Penguins of Madagascar Questionare! » by The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim

DA455: *Falls off of her seat* OH MY GOD *Laughing Out Loud*

The Aftermath of a Flying Orca by HMemma546

DA455: It's Father & Son love... *Sqeaks out "it's beutiful"*

Skipper: *Facepalm*

Private: *Smile's nervosly*

The Lemurs by HMemma546

DA455: O.O Is maurice Brooding?

Everyone: *Turn to see maurice hanging upside down*

Maurice: ? What?

DA455: Nothing

The Speed of Darkness » by Cudabear

DA455: THIS IS ALOT OF CHAPTERS! *Still reading* BUT I CANT STOP!

The Rescue Program » by ponytail30527

DA455: O.O *Look's at Skipper & Marlene who are blushing* *Smiles* AWWWWW so you have a baby otter boy named Peanut & a baby penguin boy named Marshal.

Skipper & Marlene: O.O *Look's away while blushing still*

The Loose Bolt by PASP

Skipper: I WILL GET THAT BOLT IN THERE SOMEDAY!

DA455: Right...

Sushi Anyone? by babbitrulez

Marlene: IS THERE ANY SNAKEHEAD'S IN THE FRIDGE!

DA455: Yeah th-

Marlene: *Runs to eat sushi snakehead*

Skipper's Replacement » by 18wanda

DA455: *Look's at Kowalski, Private & Rico*

Skipper's Cleaning Dance by ponytail30527

Skipper: CRAP! *Walk's away blushing*

Or My Name Isn't by RaphaelsLittleSister

Rico: Never & I mean NEVER diss antarctica!

Operation: Trinity » by QueenofMean2K8

DA455: That was EPIC! in my POV.

F T 113: I wish you all the luck on your new fanfic! And may I suggest a fanfic idea, How about the PoM cast reads PoM fics.

DA455: That is the most GREATEST IDEA EVER I wonder why I never came up with that? Anyway's LET'S PARTY!

Everyone: WHOOP!

A Couple Of Hours Later In The Party

Angel: What's wrong Marlene?

Marlene: *Looking at the ground*

Angel: Marlene?

Marlene: He wont love me now...

Angel: Who wont love you know? *Already know's the answer*

Marlene: Skipper

Angel: *Smirks & sit's down with Marlene* Look marlene im not a fourtine teller but you shouldint give up on him, Im pretty sure he like's you he's just probably to scared to admit it.

Marlene: *Look's at Angel*

Angel: He's probably afriad that your going to say no & laugh in his face-

Marlene: I would NEVER do that & beside's he maked out with Essense

Angel: I know that &-

Marlene: & he probably think's im a piece of trash or worse-

Angel: *Slaps marlene in the face* Dont you EVER say that! He loves you & I think-NO! I KNOW it! He's too afriad to tell you how he really feels because he feel's that your gonna reject him & laugh in his face & never want to be with him EVER! *See's everyone staring* WHAT! ?

Everyone: Nothing..

Skipper: *Walks up to Marlene* Marlene do you acctully love me?

Marlene: *Get's up* Yes skipper I do I-I-I DO LOVE YOU & I'VE ALWAYS BEEN AFRIAD THAT YOU WOULD THINK OF ME AS CRAP! *Start's to cry*

Skipper: *Hug's Marlene & comforts her* It's okay marlene, It's okay *Whispers* I love you to.

Marlene: *Blushes & Cry's tears of joy* (I like this paring okay, PLEASE dont judge me!)

Angel: *Smile's then feels a hand on her shoulder* *Look's up & gasp's* DEVIL!

Everyone: *Stops & stare's*

?: What? No my name's Devial.

Devial has red eye's, Wears a black dress that goes to her knees, White boot's, White glove's that are similer to princess peach glove's, Wears a white headband on her head & her hair is black & goes to her elbow's

Angel: O.O *Shakes her head* Oh im sorry-

Devial: It's okay people mistake my name with Devil so it really doesint really bother me anymore. *Hug's Angel* I hope we can be great friend's. *Leave's* :) Bye!

Angel: Creator..

DA455: I didint do anything & Febuary 15 & im gonna be 13 year's old EEEEEKK!

Everyone: O.O WHAT!

DA455: Uhhh nothing. Well that's all we have for today folks thank you for reading *Shoot's fireworks in the sky saying "POM: Truth Or Dare Humanized"* BYE!

Everyone: BYE!

* * *

**Yep I do like Skilene... so DONT JUDGE MEH!**

& yes all the character's were turned back to there animal form's & who the HECK was that Devial girl she looked just like Devil.

Anywho THANKEIS FOR READING TIS STORY! IT MADE ME HAPPY! :D

Anyway's bye... Go... No seriosly... GO READ SOME OTHER STORY'S... INCLUDING MINE!


End file.
